


You can not count the stars

by Nanagg



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanagg/pseuds/Nanagg
Summary: Nobody knows that there are mutants and they do not want to be identified either.One day Peter Parker meets a strange boy... at least he thinks he has the suffice tests to call it that.





	You can not count the stars

Today I save a boy something out of the ordinary.  
He did not say it because of his physique or his personality but because of the fact that he was shot in the forehead and had not died.

He was doing a night patrol, he did them more often when the holidays arrived. While swinging between the buildings of the city he could see a boy being attacked by three subjects and I do not expect much to go to his aid.

I arrive a little late.

One of the thugs had fired at the blonde and it had collapsed immediately. He hurried to get to them before they escaped and managed to take them off guard.  
He wrapped them in cocoons made with their nets. When I finish this I do not take long to go for the wounded, he went to him to see if he still had vital signs. But the least expected is to see this raised as if nothing had happened, cursing for how damaged and dirty his sweatshirt was to walk away.  
This not only left Peter impacted, because he could clearly hear the expressions of the thugs.

"But what…?"

Undoubtedly one of the rarest people that Spiderman has saved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short but I promise to upload something more extensive if you like it.


End file.
